The Missing Woods Confession-One Possible Version
by My-Own-Version
Summary: While at the couple's unplugged retreat in the woods, we got to see Eric's response to the question about the moment he knew he was in love, but we never saw Nell's. All we know is that there had to be one, and we frustratingly don't know what she said. Here's my own version. Season 8 - Episode 18 (one shot) (spoilers) (Neric)


**A/N: I know that I took some liberties and made stuff up, but others are welcome to find it in cannon and write their own version. Also, this one shot is complete since I appreciate, but don't really write Densi.**

In the lodge:

 _Genevieve: "Thank you for sharing, Tara. Do you need a moment before we move on?"_

 _Tara Nelson: "No. I'm sorry. Please. I'm fine."_

 _Genevieve: "Then Nell, it's your turn."_

#######################################

Back in the motorhome, Kensi reaches for the volume dial and Deeks grabs at her arm.

 _Deeks: "NO! I watch Top Model for you!"_

Kensi stops struggling and just shakes her head, closes her eyes, then calmly listens. Deeks smiles in anticipation like a child on Christmas morning.

#######################################

Nell looks up, takes a deep breath, and smiles shyly at Eric.

 _Nell: "Okay... Well, like you said, we were friends before, for a long time actually. I thought I'd seen you at your best, your worst, your geekiest, and everything in between. But I can't tell you the moment I fell in love."_

Eric looks at Nell crestfallen and a little scared.

 _Nell: "That's because I don't know when it actually happened."_

Eric looks relieved.

 _Nell: "What I can say is that I guess the first time you took me to the Renaissance Faire is when I had the epiphany. That's when I first saw you through the eyes of your friends there."_

Nell smirks.

 _Nell: "Kilt and all."_

The people in the room laugh, but Nell and Eric's are twinged with nervous energy. Nell looks down briefly, bites her lip, and finally looks at Eric. She opens her mouth to speak, but loses confidence. She closes her eyes before looking away toward the floor beside her.

#######################################

In the motorhome, Kensi slaps Deeks' upper arm twice. Then they wrestle over the volume button again.

 _Kensi: "We shouldn't..."_

 _Deeks: "I SWEAR, I WILL hide my hide my homeless jacket somewhere you can smell it but can't find it!"_

Kensi completely gives up and just puts her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

#######################################

Eric shakes both of Nell's hands to get her attention.

 _Eric: "Hey, look at me."_

Nell complies, returning his gaze, but not his smile.

 _Eric: "I know you hate this... on several levels. But just focus. Block out everything else. It'll be okay."_

Nell purses her lips, sighs, calms herself, and gathers her thoughts before continuing.

 _Nell: "I saw this charismatic, gregarious, confident man who was fully immersed in the moment and completely comfortable in his own skin."_

Nell pauses and Eric's eyes widen.

 _Nell: "And then... and then dinner."_

Nell and Eric's smiles fade. Nell swallows before continuing.

 _Nell: "When someone yelled that one of the earls was having a heart attack, you didn't hesitate. You ran and got the jouster's ER nurse girlfriend from... wherever she was. Then later, people were so upset when we found out that he died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. But the tinker... he was absolutely inconsolable and angry. Everyone was afraid to approach him, especially after he socked his own friend just for trying to comfort him. Everyone was afraid. But YOU, you did it anyway. Within five minutes, somehow you had him crying with your arm around his shoulder. Within ten minutes, you had him reminiscing, laughing through his tears, and even hugging the friend he punched."_

Nell pauses and she and Eric exchange affectionate smiles before continuing.

 _Nell: "One of my favorite definitions of bravery is being afraid of something, but doing it anyway. When I realized that you are one of the bravest people I know, that's when I first noticed that I loved you and probably had for awhile."_

When Eric grins at her, Nell's apprehensive look evolves to an embarrassed smile and she can no longer hold back the blushing that had been threatening to break out the minute Eric started his own confession.

 _Paul Nelson: "I really should have gone second."_

#######################################

In the motorhome, Kensi and Deeks are sitting ramrod straight next to each other, looking straight ahead. Kensi's sitting up with her mouth agape. Deeks' grin is almost rivaling Eric's… almost.

 _Kensi: "Wow... I don't... Wow."_

 _Deeks: "Did she just... Nah... That couldn't have been real, right?... 'Cuz that would... Noo... But it sounded like she really... That they actually... Nah."_

Kensi turns to Deeks and grabs his chin, turning his head so they're looking at each other. She lets go of his chin.

 _Kensi: "Deeks, I let you eavesdrop, but if you breathe a word of this to anybody, including them, I - Will - End - You."_

 _Deeks: "Aw, come on Kens..."_

Kensi cocks her head.

 _Kensi: "Okay then. So why don't YOU tell ME about the moment you first knew that you loved me."_

Deeks' eyes bulge, and for once, he's at a loss for words.


End file.
